A Fangirl's Valentine
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A James fangirl decides to leave her favourite Rocket a valentine. James/OC. Special, since today is Cupid's day. Please review and tell me what you think, I love getting feedback.


**A/N: Hi! I've been wanting to write something for some time now. I thought I might return to Pokemon. This is a bit like a few years ago, when I had a huge crush on James. I don't now, but I know some people might, so enjoy this little Valentines day special!**

**Note: This is anti-Rocketshippy. I do support the pairing, but it needed to be in order for this to work. Don't like, don't read. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

A girl watched the scene unfold. Two boys and a girl were walking though a forest, and then a machine appeared in front of them. "What's that?" exclaimed the girl.

"Us!" called a voice from the top of the machine. Two older teenagers were up there, a girl and a boy, as well as a Pocket Monster.

The shock on the faces of the three kids faded. "Oh, it's just them." the older boy said.

"Sorry, guys, we're in kind of a hurry." the younger boy said. He addressed the Pocket Monster on his shoulder. "Hey, Thunder Shock, OK?"

The girl knew this was her cue. She ran out and hung onto the metal as the attack hit the trio. It was terrifying. She'd seen it happen so many times, but being electrocuted without any lasting damage and being flung into the air wasn't a fun experience. It was seriously frightening, and it didn't help that two other teens of about seventeen or eighteen and a talking Pocket Monster were screaming the whole time.

Finally, they landed. The girl actually landed in a crouch, but she collapsed to the ground. The other three pretty much landed on their feet, ignoring the girl. She didn't care too much, for the most part. She didn't care about getting the attention of the annoying talkative Meowth, or the bossy quick-tempered redhead. What she did care about was the sweet shy submissive boy with the blue-purple hair.

She was one of the real-life Team Rocket fangirls. OK, so she was the only one, but she loved things like that. But the only reason she was a fangirl was because she was totally in love with James, the boy member of the trio. She didn't have any interest in Meowth, and she actually would like to slap girl member Jessie for being so mean. Needless to say, she was no Rocketshipper. No, she was a would-be girlfriend. She'd been hanging around for weeks, watching to see when her chance would be. Now it was February 13th, and she couldn't wait any longer. She followed Team Rocket at a distance, and when they had set up camp and all three were slumbering, she crept out and got out her box of Roses chocolates. She knew James would appreciate chocolates more than other things she could remember. She also left her note:

_Happy Valentines Day. I know you don't even know I exist, but I had to tell you. Love, your secret admirer. (And if you're wondering, don't ask Jessie, because I am NOT her!)_

With that, the girl left to go into her own tent, knowing her secret crush would find the box on the 14th, that next morning.

…

The next morning, James woke up early...and right next to his sleeping bag lay a huge box of chocolates and a note for Valentines Day that wasn't from Jessie. Even if the note haven't said this, James knew his teammate's handwriting, which was a lot more scrawled and quick than this. He glanced around, wondering if the secret admirer was still here.

There was a tent nearby. Unusually for that day, Jessie and Meowth weren't awake yet, so James curiously investigated. Through the window of the tent he could see a girl, about sixteen, lying in a sleeping bag and sighing.

James could just hear her say "Notice me" in her sleep.

He vaguely recognized her, actually. He'd noticed her hanging around near the team a few times. That fair hair in a country of redheads and bluenettes did not go unnoticed. How would she know, IF she was the Valentine, that he got it?

He wrote a note in his usual crazy quick handwriting: _Will you be my Valentine if you wanted me to be yours? Love the chocolates. Luv J._

He was too shy to wait around or give her any other clue, but he slipped back to his team and had another half-hour of beauty sleep until he woke up to Jessie yelling at him to get up.

…

The yelling caused the girl to wake up too. She found the note, and sighed. "Maybe I'll get to speak to him later." she sighed wistfully.

…

It was a week later, morning again. Jessie had disappeared off somewhere to do her hair, and Meowth was busy doing something else. James had already finished styling his own fairly long hair and was alone. The girl slipped over, and flung herself down on the grass.

She didn't speak. She simply handed James the note he gave her, where she'd written, simply _Yes._

"I hoped you got them." she finally said. "It might have been a week ago, but...happy Valentines day."

James turned to face her, emerald eyes shining. "Happy Valentines Day, ...um..."

"Annie." the girl said. She laughed. "We've known each other, and we didn't even know each other's names?"

The two laughed until Annie saw Jessie approaching. She blew James a kiss and disappeared into the distance.

**OK, now please review! And also, there's a poll on my profile. So if you're going to read my other stories, vote and tell me what I should update next. Please!**


End file.
